


Champion, Champion

by somemightsay



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somemightsay/pseuds/somemightsay
Summary: 2018世界盃結束後....拉米躲到了酪梨的房間。





	Champion, Champion

當穿著睡衣的Lloris打開房門，看到Rami的臉時，他的直覺就是把門再度關上，但Rami立刻把手臂伸進來卡住門板，發出嗚嗚哇哇的聲音。「Hugo、喔喔喔痛痛痛——」

「我要睡了。」Lloris說，用力頂著門，他們的力氣勢均力敵，但Rami只用了一隻手。已經凌晨一點了，但他還可以聽到走廊深處傳來隊友笑鬧的聲音，典型的奪冠之夜，沒有人要睡覺。  
「你不懂，Mendy他們在找我，讓我進去躲一下下。」Rami可憐兮兮的說，一邊神經質的東張西望。

不過那個積在眼框的液體還是騙不了Lloris。Rami接著說，「我保證我什麼都不會做，真的，我也只是想睡覺啊！」

Lloris皺眉，不是很相信他。「你想想看，最後一天了，如果讓那群小孩抓到我，又不知道會發生什麼事。」這倒是真的，Lloris猶豫著，便鬆手往旁邊一站，Rami跌進他的房間時踉蹌了一下。

「呼。」Rami說，他轉了轉自己剛剛被Lloris夾住的那隻手臂，「自從上次我不小心把房間的滅火器拿去噴後，他們就把我房間的滅火器徵收走了，萬一火災來我被燒死怎麼辦？」

Lloris不理他，走向房裡的床，對於兩個身高接近190公分的兩個男人來說，它現在顯得很狹窄。「晚安。」他躺下，仰頭看著Rami。不得不說Lloris現在睡意已經消失了一半，但他還是語帶威脅的逼迫這名高大的後衛，雖然這可能沒什麼用。

「喔，當然，但讓我先沖個澡，剛剛逃得我都冒汗了。」Rami很自動地拿起一旁繡著Lloris名字的毛巾。

進浴室前他很曖昧的看著Lloris，拖沓的說「隊長的——毛巾——耶——」他的臉消失在門後，好像從門縫發射出討人厭的愛心。「等等，左邊那條我沒用過。」Lloris大聲說，但他很快就聽到了水聲，不確定Rami有沒有聽到。

他翻了個身，決定不管他了，現在Lloris得好好再重新培養那麼一丁點睡意，畢竟明天回國還有整天的遊行——最後還得在愛麗舍宮見法國總統。他一邊想著自己四歲和八歲的女兒，聽著浴室裡傳來的水聲，有一瞬間淺淺的睡著了。

直到床緣因為Rami的重量而下陷。  
「啊抱歉，」Rami說，找好舒服的角度後躺下，這床感覺更小了，「Hugo。」  
「怎樣？」雖然他知道這應該是Rami無意義的喊他名字，Lloris還是回應了。  
「沒事。」Rami說，他移動了一下，床有點搖晃，這讓他們倆的距離更近了。「嘿嘿。」

他們兩個就只是看著對方，以一種太過親密的距離看著對方的眼睛，他們倆的眼睛都是深色的，窗外的燈光斜斜的照進房裡，Lloris可以在Rami眼裡看見自己的倒影。

Rami伸手摸了Lloris的臉頰，指緣摩擦著那黑色的鬍髭，「我決定要退出國家隊了。」他說道，話語間不帶情緒，氣息打在Lloris的臉上。

「噢。」Lloris不知該作何反應。  
他們默默等了一會兒。  
Rami忍不住說，「Adil，我會很想你的。Adil，不要這麼做。Adil，沒有你我該怎麼辦——你可以這樣說。」  
「是啊，下屆說不定連Olivier都不在了。」Lloris說，思緒飄得有些遠，一想到自己得應付和隊友充滿代溝般的國家隊生活，突然覺得胃有點疼。  
「今天Mendy才傳了我們剛在國家隊的照片，看得我都大笑了。」Rami動了動身子，他身上濃濃的沐浴乳香味整個撲到Lloris的鼻子裡。正想問他為什麼剛剛逃命還有時間帶手機，但Rami立刻把手機螢幕塞到他眼前。

看到螢幕裡Rami那時光滑的下顎，讓Lloris也忍不住微笑，那時Rami的並沒有濃密的鬍子可以讓Griezi在賽前一摸，他們並沒有所謂的必勝幸運符。他早些年的臉頰就跟Lloris那時一樣乾淨，完全沒有ㄧ丁點鬍渣。

Lloris是從國家隊U21一路上來的，守門員的職業生涯週期本來就長，但現在往回看像是快速播放一樣；Rami是直接空降一線隊的替補席，真正看過對方也要到2010年。他可以順利想起他們倆第一次在國家隊見面的畫面，那時他們都還很年輕，沒有人知道這位從業餘球隊上來的Adil Rami是誰。

「我本來想說我們很幸運，但你才是我們之中幸運中的幸運。」Lloris說，他毫無顧忌的靠近Rami的臉那麼一些，「從業餘再到職業，先是因為Rafael、Lolo受傷所以入選的你——誰能比你更幸運？」

「機會一來，你就要好好把握住。」Rami說，他引用了Didier Deschamps在世界盃前夕說的話，「不過按照Kylian說的，我連個熱身都沒做，但我還是隊伍中重要的元素之一，你不得不承認我還是有一些優點。」

Lloris噗哧一笑，「現在就是了。」

「你是指我帶給你索然無味的國家隊生活很多歡樂，還是指我對你而言無法比擬的重要？」Rami說，那兩個選項聽起來是同一件事，他的鼻子都快碰到Lloris的，Lloris當然沒有要退卻示弱。

「自戀的瘋子。」Lloris回答，他瞇起眼睛。Rami伸手越過他的腰，這位在國家隊吃裡扒外的馬賽後衛絲毫沒有猶豫，就在隊長的房裡非禮隊長本人，而Lloris現在思考是否要拒絕已經太遲，所以他沒有移動。

一雙眼睛看著一雙眼睛，Rami的嘴唇大概只碰到他的不到一秒，門邊傳來規律的敲門聲讓他從床上彈了起來。「該死！」Rami用氣音喊道，「讓我先躲躲——」

Lloris指指浴室，等到他躡手躡腳地躲好後，他緩慢地從床上爬起來，就好像他剛才已經睡著沒聽到任何吵鬧聲，卻突然被吵醒一樣——門外是Griezi別緻的臉，因為酒精作用看起來有些紅潤。還有那群孩子，Lloris懶得一一點名了。「晚安，各位？」

「噢，Hugo，抱歉，」Griezi禮貌的說，「你有看到Adil嗎？」

Lloris可以看出他是被後方那群人被拱出來敲Lloris的門。因為他們正假裝什麼事都沒有發生一樣，只是乖乖站在馬競前鋒後頭。

「沒有，我剛剛才睡。確定Didier沒有提早把他遣送回巴黎嗎？」Lloris講完，後方的Mendy直接笑出來。多虧和Rami相處，Lloris撒謊就和聊天一樣自然。  
「看吧，我就說嘛，他到底躲去哪了。」Griezi用一種瞭然的眼神看向自己的隊友們，「好吧，晚安，Capi。」

門關上後，Lloris還可以聽見他們在走廊裡喊著「Adil！Adil！Adil！」所以當Rami從廁所移動到他後方時，Lloris並沒有聽見這名後衛的腳步聲。

他從後方摟住守門員的腰，把自己毛茸茸的下巴蹭在Lloris的脖子上。

「喂。」Lloris側過頭，Rami很迅速的從他的嘴上偷了一個吻，鬍髭擦過Lloris的唇。  
「這是我剛剛沒親到的部分。」Rami說，好像這並沒有什麼不對。

他的手不安份的在Lloris的上衣裡撫摸，延著肌肉紋理輕輕的滑過。Rami的身材比Lloris大上了半個尺寸，Lloris要掙扎得用上械鬥的等級，才有辦法把不知羞恥為何物的Rami給甩得老遠，但要這麼做不免發出一陣巨響——然後門外那群孩子大概會一起轉頭，接著破門而入，以為法國隊長房間裡發生了什麼入室搶劫案件。

不過他們踢開門後大概會看見，馬賽後衛正把臉埋在他的脖頸裡，像是貼著路邊的花朵般猛聞，粗糙的下顎搔得Lloris後頸很癢。

「給我？」Rami說。  
「什麼？」  
「你呀。」他靠近Lloris的耳朵，直接了當的說，露骨到根本不能稱之為暗示。Rami環著Lloris的一隻手直接向下，朝Lloris薄薄睡褲的中央揉了一下，Lloris淺淺的抽了口氣。「反正是最後一天了，我們以後有80%的機率不會再見面，就當作我們做個了結？」

他帶了薄繭的指緣摩擦Lloris的肌膚，感覺上很鮮明，但也比不過Rami火熱的性器正頂在Lloris的後方。「我想我們對於睡覺的意思有歧義。」Lloris淡淡的說，並未直接回答Rami的問句。

「說點人話，Hugo。」Rami嘲弄，他拖著Lloris往床一帶，不輕不重的把他推倒在床褥裡，伸手直接把Lloris的褲子給脫了，兩個人都可以聽見布料撕裂的聲音。  
「沒耐心的混帳。」Lloris輕聲咒罵，但下一秒就因為自己的脆弱被Rami給牢牢扣住而閉嘴。  
「Hugo，你這是答應我了嗎？」Rami得寸進尺的問道。  
「再這麼囉唆就給我滾出去。」Lloris輕喘，聽上去毫無威脅性。  
Rami笑了一下，討好地吻了吻他。「抱歉，Hugo。」

他鬆手放過Lloris已經有些勃起的性器，引起Lloris一陣不滿的哼聲，而後從口袋裡掏出一管潤滑劑，倒在自己的手指上。「搞什麼？」Lloris瞪著他，心想這人就是有預謀的。  
「欸欸，別誤會，這可是你自己放在浴室裡的。」Rami無辜的說，他的食指在穴口外試探，小心翼翼地伸進一指，Lloris用手抓著一旁的床單，適應著那股異物感。「如果你有這方面的需求，可以早點跟我說，親愛的。」

Lloris沒理他，嘗試放鬆自己的下半身，感受Rami的手指正刮搔著敏感的腸壁，沒多久後他再加入了一指，指節在穴道裡彎曲，Lloris微微哈著氣。

「如果連隊長都得自己解決需求，那可真不像樣。」Rami的聲音聽起來有些暗啞，他把Lloris的白色上衣脫了，空出的那隻手按著著守門員的胸口，在昏暗的燈光下，Lloris蒼白的肌膚閃著光，他吞了吞口水，再加入了一指。

就技術性上來說Lloris已經是光溜溜的，他強迫自己放鬆，忍不住用手掌覆上Rami在他胸口前逗弄的那隻手，Rami正戲弄著他的一邊的乳頭，一邊相比之下則空蕩得渴望摩擦。  
「這邊。」Rami牽引著他的手指，示意他自己上下輾壓，Rami則照看好另一邊。Lloris感覺得到Rami另一隻手正在他身體深處試探，前胸上的逗弄稍稍轉移了那股不適感，取而代之是對性愛的不滿足，他渴望被更強烈的東西填滿。

Rami主動吻了吻他，窗外光線照映在Rami眼睛裡，Lloris盯著他眼中那一點點光源，感覺其中深黑得把自己推向他。 他抽出手指，拉下自己的褲頭，緩慢的頂入，那股不適感讓Lloris簡直要叫出來。

他看著上方的Rami，但後者從他充滿水氣的眼睛裡並沒有接收到什麼要他馬上停止的訊息，馬賽後衛只是慢慢的前進，小心翼翼的。「Adil，」Lloris喘息，雙手緊抓底下的床單，Rami今晚第一次聽到他叫自己的名字，耳朵好像某種動物一樣豎了起來，「你最好快點，趁我還沒後悔。」

Rami詫異的挑起眉毛，Lloris的膚色染上了一層粉色，和飯店潔白的床單相比，讓人更想躺在上頭。他握著Lloris臀部，稍稍找了個角度便使力頂到底，他們雙雙發出了不知是疼痛還是滿足的呻吟。

他把Lloris的一隻腳抬高，順便對他結實的大腿輕吻了一番，深深的抽出再重重的頂入，換來他一陣斷斷續續的哈氣。「Adil......」Lloris黏膩的叫道，在旁人的耳裡不像是求饒，反而是撒嬌。

「Hugo，你真美。」Rami粗喘，像是要把Lloris給操進了床墊裡，他濕熱的內壁就跟平常不多見的柔軟一樣美好，雖然Lloris在中場時間裡堅毅的演說令人也想對他做些出格的事，但他們沒有人讓Hugo自願躺下張開自己的雙腿，一想到這裡Rami就忍不住又硬了幾分。

Lloris覺得自己隔著枕頭都要將床頭給撞出了一個凹洞，他抓著床單努力不要被這頭性致盎然的熊給操飛出去。他的甬道被狠狠貫穿，隨著Rami的撞擊一陣空又再被填滿，快感像是劇烈搖晃的浴缸把他一陣陣淹沒，勃起的性器隨著Rami的動作有時擦過他的上衣下擺......隨著快感一層層疊加，Lloris忍不住射了，就射在Rami的小腹上。

然後Rami要到達某個臨界點之前，他毫無預警的退了出去，就釋放在Lloris的小腹上，發出一聲悶哼。不過Rami很快又貼向了Lloris，後者輕輕吸吮他下唇，這讓Rami忍不住嘴角上揚，好像很是滿意。

Lloris整個人癱軟了下來，埋在Rami的上衣裡，聞著對方衣服裡的香味，大概是Istra飯店裡的洗衣精味道，就像雨後的草地。Lloris開始後悔了，不懂自己到底是哪來的興致任由馬賽後衛胡搞，還就在他房間裡，可能是忽然被雷給擊中？畢竟什麼退出國家隊也不是什麼天大的理由。

所以Lloris放棄思考，而且拒絕面對自己下腹黏膩膩的事實，上頭混合著兩人的精液，腥味很濃。Rami起身抓了一條毛巾，再走向他時按住Lloris裸露的胸膛仔細的擦拭，Lloris不滿的看著還穿得好好的Rami，他的睡衣有一點不知是他們倆誰的體液，但拉起褲頭後看起來人模人樣，好似他剛剛並沒有幹出什麼令人羞恥的舉動。

「那管潤滑劑，不是我的，是Olive的。」Lloris忽然說。  
「噢，真是有趣的資訊。」Rami敷衍道，他眼皮看起來很重，按著Lloris的力道也輕上了幾分，好像可以倒頭就睡。大概等了十秒鐘，他看著Lloris直直的眼神後才明白了什麼。「他竟然上了你？」Rami露出吃驚的神態。  
「正確來說是我在上面。」Lloris翻了個白眼。  
「所以.......我在你們兩個的上面？」Rami快速的得出結論，Lloris覺得在他豐富的想象中大概是拿著一個獎牌站上了頒獎台，下面的橫幅寫著「冠軍中的冠軍」。  
「你比較像討債的，他可沒這麼沒禮貌。」Lloris瞇起眼。  
「我的榮幸，Hugo。」Rami厚著臉皮的說，他大膽的捏了Lloris的屁股一把，再度摸索著他的後方。  
「我要去洗澡，給我放手。」  
「你剛才貼著我不就是還想要嗎？」Rami黏向他光裸的脖子，Lloris死死按著Rami的臉，試圖拉開一點距離，法國隊長得費很大的力氣才能從Rami緊抱的手臂裡脫身，飯店的床很好的捍衛了自己身為床的本質，絲毫沒有因為他們兩個的扭打發出任何聲響。  
「不要過度解讀。」Lloris說，他好不容易站了起來，但衝進浴室時硬是晚了一個節奏。

Rami跟著他一起塞進淋浴間，Lloris不悅的灑了他滿身的水。  
「你知道我的衣服都放在我房間吧？」Rami不敢相信的看著他，鬍髭上淌著水。  
「對，看你是要光溜溜的回去，還是全身滴著水回去，我想對外面那群人來說並沒有差別。」Lloris說，他把水轉到底。

Rami氣急敗壞的用最短的時間把自己脫個精光，這回Lloris並沒有如他所願的乖乖固定在牆上，他們在充滿水氣的淋浴間內撕咬對方的嘴唇，硬是不讓任何一方得逞......而最後的最後他們又貨真價實的狠操了一回。

 

 

 

 

隔日  
遊覽車上。  
「早安，Hugo。」  
「走開。」  
「Adil又惹Hugo生氣了喔？真壞，哼哼。」  
「閉嘴，Benjamin Mendy。」  
「話說你昨天也太會躲，我們連游泳池裡面都翻了，只差沒翻過Hugo的床底下。」  
「啊那個......」  
「閉嘴，Adil。」  
「咦所以你們昨晚在一起？」  
「欸欸欸？」  
「我就說吧。」  
「Adil太狡猾了吧？」  
「Hugo也很狡猾。」  
「呵呵呵呵呵呵。」  
「Olive，怎樣？」  
「沒事。」

**Author's Note:**

> 然後寫完我發現德尚再度招了拉米  
> 拉米也參加了  
> 說好的退出國家隊呢！？


End file.
